


Urrvin and Leavi

by Peachy_ito



Series: Leavi and Urrvin parodies [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_ito/pseuds/Peachy_ito
Summary: Urrvin is a hunry and leavi is thisrty.





	Urrvin and Leavi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody and I wrote a short version to see if people would like it or not. I do not own any of the shingeki no kyojin characters.  
> Enjoy!

Urrvin was sitting at his big red desk with his blonde papers on the table, he sighed heavily and arranged his bottom so that his seat was good. Looking over at leavi, urrvin sighed again getting the gnome's attention.  
"What? What cud u possibly want urrv?" Leavi questioned resting his brunette papers on the table.  
"Let's go to the fair today leavs, I wanna some icesscreame"  
"Okay, lets. I need to take a break from urrvin garbage anyway" (what leavi calls paperwork) leavi said LEAVIng the room and urrvin cried crazily because he forgot him. The two arrived at the fair and leavi threw a knife at uurvin, he caught it and threw it back at leavi, pushing the smaller man's knose to the side with the knife. Urrvin and leavi fought like some ugly cats until the icesscreame man came and they l-l-l-l-licked their icesscreams and crashed them together like beer mugs greedily, before crowing down on the final remains. Urrvin accidentally ate one of his fingers and laughed choking on the bone at the same time so it popped in and out like a freakin cartoon whilst leavi watched him, he couldn't be bothered to help him tbh. He discarded the bone and looked down at leavi.  
"Segx?" Urrvin questioned  
"Segx." Leavi nodded  
And like Reiner tossing the titans, urrvin scooped leavi up and aimed him at a 45 degree angle, leavi's hair dragging on the ground. Dusty head. Uurrvin threww leeavi alll thhe waaay toooo 'sie sind das essen and we see the Jaeger' forest and then sped there in like... Like, ummm... maybe four freakin seconds. Urrvin grinned and got out some porn magazines and leavi slapped him straight into heaven. Urrvin slobbered all over leavi after he slapped him for 4hours and leavi made some weird, yellow elephant sounds under Urrvin. Urrvin finished off their 1 minute segx by licking leavi from head to toe in a straight line. Leavi smiled and drank Urrvin licking those sewing needles he called fingers and grinning, his teeth like triangles. Leavi's belly button was on fire and he pulled his blooming jacket over the Urrvin shape in his belly and Urrvin the kinky fuck was finally fully INSIDE of Leavi (creepy eyes and music play). Leavi felt and saw Urrvin grin inside of his stomach and he walked back to the barracks shrugging it off.  
It was the end of the day now and leafy leavi was tired so he got changed ignoring the presently grinnin Urrvin in his belly and jumped down onto his big old bed, shattering it completely, he smiled like a great fart and licked his bottom lip for the rest of the night, even while he slept.

Next episode of leavi and urrvin coming soon..

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudo and I'll write more stories like this with different characters.


End file.
